


Lightning

by Shironeko_kohai



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Study, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, POV Second Person, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shironeko_kohai/pseuds/Shironeko_kohai
Summary: You are supposed to be lightning. You are supposed to be bright and fast and beautiful, a force of nature. You are supposed to be a brother to a sister who is supposed to be a boy. You are none of these things.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pollution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollution/gifts).



> I hate you Olivia also I'm sorry this is so short that's just how it happened

You are supposed to be lightning. You are supposed to be bright and fast and beautiful, a force of nature. You are supposed to be a brother to a sister who is supposed to be a boy. You are none of these things. You are a father.

You are sixteen now, and you should feel like an adult. You do not feel like an adult. You feel like a sixteen year old boy with a daughter who is supposed to be your sister who is supposed to be a boy. She has never been a boy. She used to be your sister.

He visits you when he isn’t off adventuring. He is everything you are not. He is the one who is bright and fast and beautiful. He is the one who bends nature. He is not your brother. He was probably supposed to be.

You sleep in the same bed when he isn’t killing monsters. It’s a habit you developed when you were ten. You are both too old for it now, but he doesn’t care enough to change it, and you care far too much. You should not be allowed to have this. You haven’t done anything you should have done since the day you met him. You do not care. You are supposed to care.

He is at his quietest right before he falls asleep; right on the line between snoring and constant chatter. You love the sound of his voice. You love everything about him. He reaches for you in the silence and pulls you closer to him. You are not lightning. You are something else entirely.


End file.
